Take two?
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Cori's humans are in need of some money, so they have him put in a T.V ad advertising Whiskas cat food...Cori goes, unknowing...and he's surprised to find there's another familiar cat doing the ad with him...and just who likes backscratches? Humorish


Tantomile watched as her adult humans talked to some weird male human. Tantomile looked at her twin, Coricopat, sighing when she saw he was busily chewing on his own tail.

"Cori," Tantomile snapped. Cori looked up, tail still in his mouth.

"What?" He asked, voice muffled due to the fact his tail was still in his mouth. Tantomile smacked him across the back of the head. He yelped and his tail fell out of his mouth.

"Ow, Tanti!" Cori whined. Cori rubbed the back of his head, scowling at his sister.

"What was that for?" Cori asked her, growling slightly.

"You looked like an idiot," She answered. Cori rolled his eyes.

"Who's the human?" Cori asked, itching behind one of his ears.

"No idea," Tantomile answered. Cori and Tantomile stared and watched as one of their humans came towards them, picking them up and carrying them over to the table before placing them on it. Cori grabbed his tail in his mouth again. Tantomile sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you think you're going to lose it or something?" Tantomile asked her brother. Cori shrugged, chewing on his tail.

"It's itchy," Cori said, muffled. The strange human, who was dressed in a suit, looked at the two of them. Tantomile watched as the human's brown eyes focused on Coricopat. Tantomile looked at her brother, who was unaware as he kept chewing his tail.

"He'll be perfect," The human said. That got Cori's attention; he looked at the human, his tail still dangling from his mouth.

"He seems quite funny," The human continued. "He should do fine," Cori looked at Tantomile, confused. Tantomile shrugged. The human left then. Cori dropped his tail; it fell to the table with a wet thud, due to the slobber on it.

"What's going on?" Cori asked. Tantomile shook her head.

"I don't know, Cori," Tantomile answered. They both looked towards the door when they heard the sound of a lock. Both of their mouths dropped open when they saw their female human had locked their cat flap. The female human, Lisa, walked over to them.

"We've got a big day tomorrow, Yang," Lisa said to Cori, rubbing his head. Cori meowed. Lisa and Michael left Tantomile and Cori alone.

"I'm confused," Cori said.

"You're always confused," Tantomile replied, jumping off the table.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Oh, you so are!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying," Tantomile laughed as Cori chased her around the living room.

Cori blinked sluggishly as he was picked up from his cat bed. Tantomile looked up at him tiredly as he was picked up. Tantomile yawned and followed Lisa as she carried Cori into the laundry. Cori saw the sink filled with bubbles and sighed.

"Aww," Cori whined as he was placed in the water. Tantomile leapt up on top of the washing machine, watching Cori get bathed with a grin on her face. Cori just sat still, looking miserably at Tantomile. Cori coughed and meowed loudly in protest as water was tipped over him and fell over his face.

"Sorry, Yang," Lisa said, lifting Cori out of the sink and placing him on top of a towel on the top of the washing machine.

"Ah, hair dryer!" Tantomile yelped, leaping from the washing machine and high-tailing it from the room.

"Wuss!" Cori called after her, laughing. Tantomile was terrified of hair dryers. Cori didn't mind it, he just hated the loud noise it made. Cori sat still, letting Lisa dry him. Lisa finally pulled the hair dryer away and giggled at the fluffy Cori. Cori sighed. Lisa brushed his fur down, making it shine.

"Aw, you look so handsome, Yang," Lisa cooed at him. Cori was picked up from the washing machine and carried out of the laundry and into the kitchen. Tantomile was sitting on the back of the couch, stretched out. Michael walked into the kitchen, carrying the cat carrier. Cori started squirming, meowing loudly.

"It's alright, Yang, it's just for a car trip," Lisa told him gently, rubbing his head. Cori was put in the carrier and the door was shut behind him.

"Tanti!" Cori whined, turning and looking out the door.

"Cori!" Tantomile cried, panicked, leaping up onto the table and pawing at the door.

"It's alright, Ying, he'll be back soon," Michael told Ying, scratching her back.

"Tantomile," Cori whispered as the carrier was lifted up.

"Y-You'll be okay, Cori," Tantomile called after him as she followed Michael and Lisa out to the car.

"L-Lisa won't let anything happen to you!" The carrier was placed inside the car and the door was closed, cutting off Tantomile's view of Cori. Lisa and Michael got into the car and drove off. Tantomile sat on the front lawn, biting her lip.

Cori lay on the bottom of the carrier, feeling nervous.

The last time he was in a carrier didn't end so well for him…Cori flexed his paws in memory. Cori closed his eyes and dozed off.

Cori startled awake as the carrier he was in bounced around. Cori opened his eyes and saw that his carrier had been set on a table…and he was in a room with cameras and humans.

"What the…?" Cori murmured. The door to Cori's carrier was opened and he was pulled out and set on the table next to it. Cori just sat, looking around. Cori saw Lisa and Michael talking to the human who was in their house yesterday.

"Well, we have two cats doing the ad," Cori groaned. He knew what was happening now.

Lisa and Michael were forcing him to do some ad thing, which usually involved food or toys or flea stuff, which would get put on the T.V…yes, Cori knew what that was. Cori stretched out, yawning largely. Cori was carried over to another table.

"Pushy," Cori muttered. Cori looked at the cameras which were in front of the table. Cori looked at the humans who were looking at him. He just itched behind his ear, bored.

"Are you sure he's the right cat?" A human female asked. Cori looked at her, tilting his head.

"He'll be fine," The human from the house yesterday told the girl. Cori itched at his ear, before sniffing at the table. Cori grabbed his tail in his mouth again, chewing on it. The humans stared at him. One of them was laughing.

"Ah, the second one is here," Cori turned to watch as another carrier was placed near him…hissing and snarling emitted from within it. An older pair of humans, who the carrier belong to, started talking with the human in the suit, while the carrier rattled.

"You stupid human, let me out!" Cori stiffened, his tail dropping from his mouth.

"Oh, no way," Cori breathed.

A human opened the carrier and pulled out a dishevelled, lanky ginger cat.

The cat's silver eyes landed on Cori.

"Oh, great…a Jellicle," Macavity snapped. Cori just shrugged, grooming at his foot. Macavity was placed on the table next to him. Cori startled as there was a flash of bright light. Cori shook his head, trying to get rid of the bright flash that remained in his eyes.

"Okay, so we have Jaffa," Cori cracked up laughing, collapsing against the table top as Macavity growled, the look on his face deadly. The humans looked at Cori, mystified.

"And Yang,"

"The ginger one looks a little…he needs a bath," Cori smothered his laughter as Macavity glared at him.

"Probably should give the calico one a bath as well,"

"Aw what?" Cori whined. "I had one this morning!" Macavity snorted.

"House-cat,"

"Mange,"

"Fluffykins,"

"Psycho,"

"Puffed up, spoilt brat,"

"Rabid, mangy, smelly Pollicle,"

The name calling went on for a while. The humans just heard the two cats taking turns to hiss at one another. Cori and Macavity were lifted up and taken to two tubs filled up with water and soap. Cori was put in one, where he just sat. Macavity hissed and snarled, trying desperately to get out of the water. Cori cracked up with laughter at the sight of a drenched Macavity.

"What you laughing at, house cat?" Macavity hissed.

"Y-You look like a drowned rat," Cori laughed. Cori was taken out of the water and towel dried.

"You know, if you stop fighting, it'll go quicker," Cori told Macavity as the guy washing him struggled to put the shampoo into Macavity's wild fur. Macavity just stared at Cori before he went still. The human managed to wash him and quickly took him out of the water, towel drying him as well. Cori purred as his fur was brushed. Macavity just sat, staring darkly out at the humans.

"When I take over…these ones are the first to go," Macavity growled. Cori rolled over, letting his stomach fur be brushed.

Once they were done, they were set back onto the table. Two bowls were placed in front of them. Cori leaned his head over, reading the writing.

"Whiskas," Cori sighed. "A cat food brand,"

"Well, I think if we can get a shot of these guys playing together," Cori and Macavity stared at each other.

"No way," Cori said.

"As if," Macavity said at the same time.

"Then we can get them eating this, I think it'll be pretty good," A human finished saying.

The food scene went okay…but when they put Cori and Macavity down on the ground, they just refused to even look at each other.

Hours went by with no success. Macavity was lying down, almost asleep and Cori was chewing his tail again.

A human sighed.

"Put them in the overnight pen together…we'll try again tomorrow," The human said. Cori and Macavity were put into a medium sized cage with one large cat bed covering the bottom of it. Macavity went to one corner while Cori just lay down, sighing. The humans left for the night.

Macavity looked at Cori, hatefully.

He could just kill him now…but then when the humans returned and found Cori dead, then they'd have Macavity put down.

"So, house cat," Macavity said, stretching. Cori didn't look at him.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Macavity asked scathingly. "Do you miss your warm bed?"

Cori remained silent.

"Do you miss the scratches behind the ear?" Macavity continued taking shots at Cori. "The tummy rubs? The baby talking?" Macavity grinned.

"Shut up," Cori muttered.

"Make me, house cat,"

"You are a house-cat too, you do know that?" Cori asked him, glancing at him.

"I didn't let them collar me, and I don't let them touch me…I only go there when I have to…unlike you, spoilt house cat," Cori leapt up, hitting Macavity across the face. Macavity just laughed. Cori didn't even hit him with his claws out.

"What?" Macavity laughed. "Are you such a wuss you won't hit me with your claws out?"

"I would if I could," Cori spat bitterly, sitting down with his back against the wire wall, his arms crossed with his paws tucked under his arms. Macavity tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"If I could hit you with my claws out, I would," Cori growled at him. Macavity stared at him.

"What happened to you?" Macavity asked. Cori turned his head away. Macavity thought.

Every time he attacked the yard, all the Toms would fight…except for the kittens and Coricopat.

"What happened?" Macavity asked again.

"I…I didn't always live with Lisa, Michael and Tantomile," Cori mumbled. "Tantomile and I were separated as kittens…I was adopted by a family," Cori looked out of the cage.

"I was a kitten, I scratched at furniture and got hit for it," Cori closed his eyes. "And their kids were terrible, always pulling my tail, pulling my ears, shoving me into boxes and closets." Macavity blinked.

"I got so mistreated," Cori murmured. "They forget to feed me and I'd get angry and tired, and then the kids would start pulling at my tail again…and I clawed one, I got him across the face."

"They took me to the vets the next day," Cori sighed and took out his paws from where they were hiding under his arms.

"They de-clawed me," Cori murmured. "I can't defend myself anymore," Macavity was shocked…his fur bristled; now he hated humans even more.

"How did you find Tantomile?" Macavity asked.

"I ran away as soon as I got back from the vets," Cori told him. "I was found by Lisa and Michael…and they took me to Tantomile," Cori smiled. He looked back at Macavity and turned his head away.

"Guess I just told you my weakness," Cori muttered. Macavity sighed and moved to sit beside him.

"Okay, you told me yours," Macavity said. "And I'll tell you something about me…that you tell no one!"

"I live with humans…because I like back scratches," Macavity admitted. Cori laughed.

"Seriously?" Cori giggled.

"Yes," Macavity growled, looking at him.

"Okay, that's good," Cori hiccupped as Macavity glared at him. Cori yawned, curling up. Macavity watched as Cori shivered. Macavity sighed, curling around him.

"You tell any of your Jellicle buddies I did this and I'll claw your eyes out," Macavity threatened him.

"I won't," Cori yawned, moving in closer to Macavity's warm fur.

The next day, Cori and Macavity were pulled out of the cage and had their fur brushed. They were set on the floor once more, expected to play together. Macavity and Cori looked at each other. A grin crept onto Macavity's face before he pounced on Cori. Cori gave a playful growl, rolling around, swatting at Macavity. The humans were laughing…they had finally got what they wanted.

Cori and Macavity finally stopped, slumping on the floor, their shoulders pressing against one another's, panting. Cori and Macavity were put back inside their carriers.

"Cori," Macavity called from his carrier.

"Mmm?"

"Truce is over?"

"More than likely," Cori yawned.

"No one will know you've been de-clawed." Macavity's voice floated over to him. Cori looked over to Macavity's carrier.

"And no one will know you enjoy back scratches," Cori laughed.

Cori's and Macavity's humans picked them up and took them home.

Cori stretched when he was let out of the carrier.

"Ying!" Lisa called. "Yang is home!" Tantomile came tearing around the corner, tackling her twin to the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly. Cori smiled.

"I'm fine," Cori yawned.

"What did they make you do?"

"Eat food…play," Cori answered.

"Nothing interesting?" Tantomile asked. Cori yawned, taking his tail in his mouth again.

"No," Cori yawned, his voice muffled by his tail. Tantomile rolled her eyes as she watched her brother chew on his tail once more.

"Dork," She muttered, walking away. Cori looked at her and grinned.

"Haha…Jaffa likes back scratches," Cori giggled, falling onto his side.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okay, kind of a lame ending but…ah well.

Hopefully it was okay!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
